X-Men Vol 1 98
| StoryTitle1 = Merry Christmas, X-Men — The Sentinels Have Returned! | Editor1_1 = Marv Wolfman | Writer1_1 = Chris Claremont | Penciler1_1 = Dave Cockrum | Inker1_1 = Sam Grainger | Colourist1_1 = Janice Cohen | Letterer1_1 = Joe Rosen | Synopsis1 = While celebrating Christmas in New York, the X-Men are attacked by Sentinels. Professor X, vacationing in the Bahamas on a boat owned by Peter Corbeau, is also attacked by a Sentinel. Professor X, Banshee, Wolverine, and Jean Grey are captured and taken to a facility controlled by Dr. Steven Lang. The X-Men fight their way out, only to discover there's nowhere for them to go. Back in New York, Cyclops and the remaining X-Men are visited by Dr. Corbeau. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * X-Men ** Cyclops (Scott Summers) ** Storm (Ororo) ** Wolverine ** Colossus ** Nightcrawler (Kurt) / Errol FlynnUsing Tony Stark's Image Inducer to disguise himself as the 1930's movie star Errol Flynn while in the city. ** Banshee (Mr. Cassidy) * Professor X (Charles Xavier) * Marvel Girl (Jean Grey) Supporting Characters: * Amanda Sefton - * Betsy Wilford - * Moira MacTaggert * Dr. Peter Corbeau Villains: * Sentinel Mk III - ** Sentinel A1 ** Sentinel A3 - ** Sentinel A7 - ** Sentinel T-20 * Stephen Lang Other Characters: * Stan Lee - * Jack Kirby - * Chris Claremont - * Dave Cockrum - * Julius Schwartz - * Bonnie Wilford - * Doctor Doom (seen ice skating on page one) - * Nick Fury (bystander) - * Valentina Allegra de Fontaine (bystander) - * Matt Murdock (bystander) - * Clark Kent and Lois Lane (as bystanders) - * Unnamed New Yorkers Locations: * New York City, New York ** Rockefeller Center * Westchester County, New York ** Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters * Bahamas * Sentinel Space Station, refitted from a S.H.I.E.L.D. space platform Items: * Cyclops' Visor, version 2 * Image Inducer * Cerebro Vehicles: * Peter Corbeau's boat, the Dejah Thoris - * Starcore space shuttle | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in many other comics and books, see references for more info.This story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * - 1st story * - 6th story * - 6th story * - 6th story * - 6th story | Trivia = * Colossus is said to be an orphan in the letters page. * Dr. Corbeau's boat is named for Dejah Thoris, from the Edgar Rice Burroughs' Martian novels. | Recommended = * This is the start of a four part storyline that continues into - . * Doctor Doom is seen ice skating on page one (This information and intent of artist Dave Cockrum was confirmed by Paty Cockrum). * Clark Kent and Lois Lane are seen on page 2. * This story is Job# JV 157 (seen on page one). * 30 Cent variants of this issue exist. * Peter Corbeau first appeared in . He was last seen in . | Links = * The Unofficial Handbook of Marvel Comics Creators - accessed on 04/15/2009 * - See for further referencing * - See for further referencing }}